


Rueda

by stuffandnonsense



Series: The Sharing 'Verse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Community: seasonal_spuffy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandnonsense/pseuds/stuffandnonsense
Summary: Rueda: the rotation around the woman in the tango. Set a few months after The Sharing Game. Angel and his partner Sally watch Spike and Buffy dancing.Originally posted in Seasonal Spuffy, 25 November 2015.





	Rueda

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual disclaimers apply.

“Couples’ _dancin’_ lessons?” Sally asked incredulously.

Angel nodded.

The couple in question were struggling not to trip over each other’s feet as they marched across the floor doing something only the proudest of mothers would describe as the tango.

“He didn’t know how? At his age?”

Angel shrugged. “Dancing wasn’t fashionable when he was alive. And Dru never had the patience.”

“Can you—?”

“No!” Angel said, a little too loudly.

“Shame,” Sally sighed. “It's dead romantic, dancin’.”

“Not like that it isn’t.” Frowning, he added: “You think Buffy realises she’s leading?”

Sally laughed. “Reckon they both prefer it that way.”

 


End file.
